A-lone-ly Goatherd
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Presdir perusahaan elektronik Horibe itu berlari dalam kegelapan. / "Ingin jadi seperti apa dirimu?" / Telepon itu adalah mimpi buruk, lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruk tentang antimatter. Itona bagaikan makhluk di luar lingkaran semesta, berbeda dan diabaikan, berlari sendirian, sementara dunia sekitarnya tetap berputar. / Future Alternate Reality, rate M for self-harm / #SA16


" _Ingin jadi seperti apa dirimu?"_

Laki-laki itu berlari dalam kegelapan. Terengah, udara bagai menghimpit paru-parunya seperti saat dirinya pernah terjun bebas dari ketinggian lima puluh meter di masa lalu. Kakinya terasa melayang seperti waktu itu, tapi di saat bersamaan dia bisa merasakan kerasnya tanah.

"Aku ingin jadi kuat."

Dahulu, itulah jawabannya. Tapi dia sudah tahu bahwa jawaban itu tidak bijaksana dan hanya membawa derita.

Derita dan luka, lebih tepatnya.

Gurunya yang sudah meninggal saja tidak tahu bahwa sel-sel jahanam itu masih mengakar dalam hatinya. Atau jiwanya. Atau otaknya? Entahlah.

Yang Koro- _sensei_ tahu sebelum meninggal hanyalah tentakel itu sudah dicabut dari tubuh muridnya dan Itona Horibe tidak perlu menjalani sisa hidup sebagai setengah monster.

Tapi tidak ada jaminan dari sang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, bahwa tubuh sang murid bersih sama sekali dari barang artifisial itu. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dan Itona sendiri tidak pernah mengecek. Sampai malam ini, ketika suara familier nan bengis itu terngiang kembali.

Meski tak ingin, Itona lari, mencoba menghindari derita yang kedua kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **A-lone-ly Goatherd** (c) Roux Marlet

=Stay Alive 2016=

.

.

.

.

.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju, sedang berada di luar _service area_..."

Itona Horibe memutuskan sambungan. Sepasang manik birunya memandangi kalender di seberang ruangan dengan tatapan nanar. Tidurnya tak nyenyak semalaman gara-gara _mimpi buruk_ , dan begitu dia bangun, hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah dorongan kuat untuk segera menghubungi Kaede Kayano.

Hari itu tanggal tiga belas Maret. Tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, seseorang yang menderita karena sel _antimatter_ itu mati dibunuh oleh murid yang dikasihinya. Kematian orang itu berarti keselamatan seluruh dunia, dan tidak banyak yang berduka untuknya. Hanya yang pernah menjadi warga kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka, mereka yang tahu seluk-beluk masa lalunya dan nasibnya yang menyedihkan: dijadikan tikus percobaan untuk pembiakan sel yang digadang-gadang bakal menjadi senjata biologis terkuat sedunia.

Lebih sedikit lagi orang yang tahu bahwa ada dua orang lain yang pernah menjadi inang dari sel jahanam yang sama: Kaede Kayano dan Itona Horibe.

Suara _itu_ terdengar nyata dalam mimpi Itona semalam. Seolah sel itu masih hidup di dalam dirinya...

Tapi kalau memang iya, harusnya Itona paling sedikit merasa nyeri di kepala seperti dahulu. Yang dirasakannya sekarang _hanya_ kantuk.

Tidak persis begitu juga, karena ia masih berkabung untuk Ryouma Terasaka.

Sekretaris itu meninggal bersama atasannya kemarin, karena kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanannya kembali dari Rusia ke Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Revisi laporan ini," ujar Itona pada bawahannya di kantor siang harinya. "Tanyakan pada Muramatsu bagaimana rumus untuk menghitungnya. Dia pasti tahu."

"Baik, Pak." Sang bawahan undur diri.

Dari teknisi jadi direksi, dari direksi jadi presdir. Dalam tujuh tahun sejak lulus SMA dan kembali ke Perusahaan Elektronik Horibe, Itona telah mengalami kemajuan pesat. Ketekunannya telah mengembalikan nama perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya dalam keadaan bangkrut kepada keadaannya semula, bahkan lebih maju.

Semuanya berkat penerus nama keluarga Horibe itu, yang pernah tersesat dalam kegelapan di masa mudanya namun dituntun kembali ke jalan yang benar oleh seorang guru. Dukungan dua orang teman sejak SMP yang ahli di bidang manajerial dan satu sahabat bodoh yang kadang berkunjung juga membantunya tetap berada di jalan itu.

Tapi sahabat bodohnya itu baru saja meninggal kemarin. Hidup manusia memang tidak terduga, dan sebodoh apapun Ryouma Terasaka sejak masa SMP di Kunugigaoka dulu sampai sekarang, Itona tetap merasa kehilangan. Terasaka-lah orang pertama yang berani memukul kepalanya waktu itu, dan dia tak akan pernah lupa. Pukulan itu yang membangunkannya dari kebebalan untuk menjadi orang yang terkuat.

Hanya beberapa bulan Itona berada di kelas 3-E yang diampu oleh guru unik bin ajaib itu, namun pelajaran yang diperolehnya lebih dari cukup. Dua puluh tujuh teman baru yang _terbuang_ karena nilai buruk maupun pelanggaran peraturan sekolah telah memupuk rasa persahabatan di hati Itona sejak usia lima belas. Bahkan setelah lulus SMP dan meneruskan ke sekolah-sekolah yang berbeda, melanjutkan kuliah maupun bekerja, mereka tetap saling berhubungan. Yah, minimal untuk yang tinggal di kota yang sama. Itona sendiri, bersama Takuya Muramatsu dan Taisei Yoshida, serta Yuuma Isogai yang sudah menikahi Yukiko Kanzaki, tinggal di Hokkaido sementara sebagian besar teman yang lain menetap di Tokyo.

Teringat mimpinya semalam, Itona mencoba menelepon kembali nomor Kayano. Lagi-lagi tidak aktif. Apakah aktris itu sedang sibuk dengan jadwal syutingnya?

Kalau tidak bisa bertanya pada Kayano tentang sel tentakel itu, dia harus bertanya pada siapa? Seingatnya tidak ada di antara teman-temannya di Kelas Pembunuhan yang menjadi dokter...

Itona sedang memertimbangkan untuk menghubungi Isogai yang dahulu adalah ketua kelas—siapa tahu dia punya saran—saat sebuah ketukan di pintu bergema dan Yoshida masuk.

"Ada apa?" sang presdir bertanya.

"Itona... maksud saya, Horibe- _san_." Yoshida menelan ludah, menghindari tatapan si rambut perak. Di tangannya ada sebuah amplop yang kemudian disodorkannya di atas meja Itona. "Saya mengajukan pengunduran diri."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, Itona- _kun._ "

"Yah, reuni SMP kita selalu bertepatan dengan jadwal penting perusahaan."

Yuuma Isogai tersenyum kecil. "Luar biasa, sekarang kau sudah jadi pemimpin, ya."

Itona terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Terasaka itu... aneh saja rasanya bila dia tidak ada."

Isogai, yang sekarang punya restoran sendiri di Hokkaido, mengundang Itona untuk makan sambil mengobrol suatu siang setelah sang mantan ketua kelas berhasil dihubungi.

Mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi semalam.

"Setahuku, mereka memang sudah saling berteman sejak kecil," ujar Isogai lembut.

"Muramatsu akhir-akhir ini juga seperti menjaga jarak. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, jadi kupikir memang kematian Terasaka-lah penyebabnya."

"Kematian seseorang yang kita sayangi kadang berat untuk diterima, 'kan?" Isogai tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kenangan tentang orang itu, akan tetap ada. Seperti Koro- _sensei_..."

Ekspresi Itona menggelap untuk sesaat dan Isogai mengira kawannya itu masih merasa sedih tiap kali teringat akan guru mereka yang sudah tiada. Maka ia terkejut ketika Itona malah bicara,

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau monster tentakel muncul kembali?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin itu hanya sugestimu_.

Dibantu Isogai, Manami Okuda, dan Kotaro Takebayashi, Itona menjalani pemeriksaan fisik di Tokyo pada minggu berikutnya dan tidak ada sel asing apapun yang terdeteksi. _Antimatter_ itu sudah tidak ada di tubuhnya.

Seharusnya Itona lega. Seperti kata Isogai, mimpi-mimpinya itu mungkin hanya bayangannya sendiri.

Malam itu, ketika akan pergi tidur di rumahnya sendiri, Itona meraba puncak kepalanya—tempat tentakel itu sering muncul di masa terdahulu.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Sudah sejak lama dia tidak lagi mengenakan ikat kepala yang terbuat dari jaring _anti-sensei_ itu, dan selama itu tidak pernah ada pertanda tentakel itu masih ada.

Itona Horibe bukan orang yang mudah diyakinkan; tapi dia percaya pada teman-temannya. Maka ia tidur dengan tenang malam itu...

...tanpa dugaan apapun tentang apa yang akan ditemuinya keesokan paginya.

Bukan soal tentakel.

Laporan keuangan yang diserahkan Muramatsu kepadanya di kantor pagi itu membuatnya mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kau yakin sudah memeriksa semuanya?"

"Sudah. Juga sudah dihitung kembali berulang kali, Horibe- _san_."

 _Sejak kapan kau—dan Yoshida juga—memanggilku dengan panggilan formal begitu?_ batin Itona, tapi dia mendesak,

"Semuanya?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk dengan mantap, meski pandangan matanya menyiratkan kecemasan. Jelas staf ahli manajerial yang sekarang menjadi wakilnya itu sudah tahu makna laporan yang dibawanya...

"Rasionya tidak seimbang. Kita harus rapat dengan semua manajer hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Sisa bulan Maret berlalu dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba Itona sudah berusia tepat seperempat abad. Tidak pernah ada kata istirahat bagi presdir perusahaan elektronik yang baru berkembang itu, apalagi saat ternyata berbagai ketimpangan finansial bermunculan.

Itona tahu dirinya hanya pandai di bidang teknis sejak semula, makanya dia terus-menerus belajar agar bisa membalikkan kenyataan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Itona berusaha mendaki. Tapi kadang beberapa hal ada di luar kendali.

Pagi itu, beberapa staf lagi mengajukan pengunduran diri dan surat-surat mereka masih tergeletak di meja, belum disetujui oleh sang presdir.

" _Kau sebetulnya tidak mengubah apa-apa."_

Suara itu lagi! Itona yang sedang mengetik menghentikan pekerjaannya, memastikan bahwa itu bukan suara dari luar...

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan Ayah," Itona bicara pada dirinya sendiri—pada tentakel imajiner yang entah nyata entah tidak itu, tepatnya.

" _Kau yakin?"_

Itona bisa membayangkan sosok gurita hitam yang tersenyum mengejek di dalam kepalanya.

" _Para pekerjamu meninggalkanmu satu per satu..."_

Figur berambut perak itu meraih beberapa berkas di atas meja. Mengapa orang-orang ini mundur? Perusahaan Horibe _belum_ bangkrut; belum untuk yang kedua kalinya, _tidak akan_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. Begitulah determinasi yang ada di hati Itona, tapi orang-orang tetap pergi. Bukannya ada yang korupsi—Itona sudah mengecek berkali-kali—sedikit inflasi dan ketidakstabilan saham membuat layar kapal mereka yang masih kecil terombang-ambing. Sesuatu yang manusiawi di tengah persaingan bisnis yang kejam.

Itona mulai sering sakit kepala karena kurang tidur. Dan sering kali, saat dia membaringkan tubuh dini hari, pikiran-pikiran tercetus sendiri. Betapa dia merasa rumah tempatnya tinggal sungguh teramat sepi.

Dia bukan seorang yang melankolis tapi entah mengapa dia jadi sering memikirkan kembali kenangannya semasa kelas tiga SMP di bawah bimbingan Koro- _sensei_. Festival makanan, drama kelas, percobaan pembunuhan terhadap sang guru, ujian-ujian. Dan dulu ada yang pernah berkata padanya bahwa satu-satunya kekurangan Itona adalah perkataannya yang terus terang nan menusuk, tapi dia lupa siapa. Terlalu jujur rupanya tidak baik, ya? Apakah karena itu pegawainya tidak betah?

" _Ingin jadi seperti apa dirimu?"_

Itona bergeming di kursinya.

" _Tidak ingin kembali menjadi yang terkuat?"_

Sang presdir meraih penanya dan mulai menulis di atas surat pengunduran diri pegawainya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Dia menolak semua pengunduran diri itu dan memanggil sekretarisnya.

"Umumkan ini kepada semua staf."

Si sekretaris pergi dengan wajah kusut.

Lagi-lagi rasanya seperti melayang, tapi kaki Itona benar-benar sedang menapak di lantai. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pegawai lagi, tapi mengapa rasanya salah kalau dia memaksa mereka untuk tetap tinggal? Jaminan apa yang dimilikinya?

" _Kau tidak punya kekuatan apapun."_

"Berisik!"

Itona berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kantornya sebelum memutuskan bahwa di jam istirahat siang itu dia akan mengunjungi Isogai. Sejak Terasaka meninggal, teman terdekatnya memang si _ikemen_. Dia berjalan cepat menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke lantai satu.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa keluar dari gedung itu, Muramatsu menahannya di lorong dekat lobi.

"Mengapa kau menolak pengunduran diri mereka, Horibe- _san_?"

Kilatan berbahaya membayang di sepasang netra biru sang presdir. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka. Tidak sekarang."

"Mereka punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk keluar," desak sang wakil presdir itu memberanikan diri. "Kau 'kan bukan seorang tiran!"

"Memang bukan," sahut Itona dan di saat yang sama suara dalam kepalanya berteriak, _"Itu karena kau terlalu lemah!"_

"Aku tidak lemah," bantah Itona, bukan pada Muramatsu yang terkejut dan ternganga. "Aku perlu keluar sebentar, _tolong_." Dia setengah memohon pada rekan yang juga bawahannya itu.

Ada keributan di pintu depan dan baik Itona maupun Muramatsu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Itona Horibe menyaksikan dunia kecil yang telah dibangunnya dengan peluh perlahan runtuh... ketika pegawai-pegawainya menghadangnya di pintu itu, berteriak-teriak keras untuk memberhentikan mereka dari perusahaan yang menjelang bangkrut itu. Dan Muramatsu yang hanya bisa terdiam di sisinya, menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum mundur teratur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suara itu tetap ada."

Yuuma Isogai memandangi lawan bicaranya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Kaede- _san_?"

"Tidak berhasil. Makanya aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, aku tidak bisa berpikir!"

"Mungkin... coba Karasuma _-sensei_?" usul Isogai, berusaha kedengaran tenang.

"Kaupikir aku belum mencoba?" tiba-tiba Itona membentaknya. "Mengapa semua orang sekarang sulit dihubungi?"

"Aku dan Yukiko 'kan tidak," sang pemilik restoran mencoba menenangkan. "Dan kau punya Muramatsu di kantormu."

Dalam sedetik, Isogai tahu dia sudah salah bicara.

"Dia kini tidak di pihakku lagi," ujar Itona dengan pedih, teringat kerepotannya sebelum berhasil datang ke restoran Isogai. Jahat sekali Muramatsu, pergi begitu saja! "Kalau dia sampai mengundurkan diri juga, dia toh masih punya warung ramen keluarganya. Dan aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Yoshida sama sekali sejak dia keluar."

Dunia orang dewasa sangat mengerikan. Itona tahu dirinya bukan lagi anak kecil, dan dia memang dibesarkan oleh proses yang sudah keras dari sananya—berkat Yanagisawa, terima kasih banyak!—tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memerlukan dukungan.

Sekarang, saat gurunya sudah tidak ada, orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya jauh sebelum itu, dan teman-teman yang dia percayai perlahan menjauhinya, siapa lagi yang bisa mendukungnya?

"Mungkin kau bisa mengadakan semacam, er... konseling? Dengan pegawai-pegawaimu, empat mata—"

Saran Isogai terinterupsi oleh dering ponsel Itona. Sang presdir langsung menjawab panggilan dan seketika bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya tegang.

"Aku harus pergi..."

"Itona—?"

Sebelum Isogai sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, si rambut perak sudah melesat pergi.

Telepon itu adalah mimpi buruk, yang lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruknya tentang sel _antimatter_. Karena mimpi buruk yang ini adalah kenyataan, dan Itona hanya berusaha membohongi diri sendiri.

Gedung kantornya dilalap api dari bawah. Di halaman depan, beberapa pegawai yang beberapa saat lalu bertampang marah kini berlarian dengan panik. Kelihatannya demonstrasi mereka yang tadi sempat diredakan sedikit itu berakhir dengan kecelakaan.

" _Ini karena kau tidak mau menjadi kuat."_

Itona jatuh berlutut. Kakinya terasa lembek seperti keju meleleh dan sesuatu berdentum-dentum di telinganya; kepalanya tiba-tiba didera rasa sakit sedemikian hebat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berlarian di sekitar gedung dan beberapa menghampirinya.

"Itona!" Itu suara Muramatsu yang meneleponnya tadi, kedengarannya begitu jauh...

Erangan sang presdir berubah menjadi teriakan parau ketika dia menghalau orang-orang itu mendekat.

"Padamkan apinya!"

"Apa yang dilakukan presdir di situ?"

"Raih _APAR*_ terdekat!"

"Hanya duduk di situ? Ayolah!"

"Tidak bisa, apinya terlalu besar!"

"Dia tidak mau kita mendekatinya!"

"Jalur evakuasinya tertutup!"

"Presdir tak berguna!"

" _Itu karena kau lemah!"_

Suara-suara itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Itona, yang merasa sangat lemas sampai tidak sanggup berdiri. Lebih dari itu, kepalanya terasa seperti dibor dari dalam—sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan nyeri yang sedemikian hebat.

Tidak ada lagi tentakel, bukan? Lalu sakit apa yang dirasakannya ini?

Apakah ini rasanya kehancuran?

" _Kau tidak berani untuk berdiri sendirian. Kau memanjakan dirimu dengan persahabatan!"_

Seseorang meremas bahunya dan menariknya ke atas. Itona tidak ingat apa-apa lagi saat semua yang ada dalam penglihatannya menghitam, dan buncahan energi yang luar biasa besar meloloskan diri keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itona Horibe berlari dalam kegelapan.

" _Ingin jadi seperti apa dirimu?"_

Ada sirine yang meraung-raung di kejauhan. Pemadam kebakaran? Polisi? Jam berapa ini? Mengapa sudah gelap?

" _Kalau kau ingin jadi kuat, kau harus berani berdiri di puncak, sendirian."_

Sendirian?

Pandangan Itona berkeliaran, rasa panik merayapi pikirannya. Di mana dirinya berada sekarang? Mengapa dia berlari?

Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak melihat ke arahnya, masing-masing sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Itona bagaikan makhluk di luar lingkaran semesta, berbeda dan diabaikan, sendirian, sementara dunia sekitarnya tetap berputar.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesepian. Kesepian, ketakutan yang hakiki. Faktanya, Itona tidak sedang sendirian sekarang, tapi di tengah lautan manusia itu dia _merasa_ sendirian. Dia butuh pertolongan tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya.

" _Kau lemah."_

Ya. Itona Horibe memang terlahir seperti ini, lemah dan harus bergantung pada perawatan orang lain. Sejak kecil semua orang memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan dan orang tuanya menganggap dirinya yang adalah putra tunggal sebagai beban keluarga. Tak heran ketika dahulu perusahaan Horibe berada di ambang kehancuran, Itona ditinggalkan sendirian.

Karena itulah saat sebuah daya mahadahsyat disodorkan ke depan hidungnya oleh Yanagisawa—yang dulu dikenalnya dengan nama Shiro—jelas Itona langsung meraupnya dengan rakus. Dia sudah muak dengan titel manusia lemah. Dengan tentakel itu, dia bisa memiliki kekuatan _superhuman_.

" _Ingin jadi seperti apa dirimu?"_

"Aku ingin jadi kuat!"

Yang tidak dia ketahui waktu itu, tentakel itu rupanya menyiksa mentalnya. Bagi Itona tidak masalah kalau fisiknya menderita karena dia memang sudah berpenyakit sejak lahir; namun tentakel itu nyaris membuatnya gila karena apapun yang dicobanya dalam rangka membunuh Koro- _sensei_ tidak berhasil dan semua itu membuatnya semakin merasa inferior. Yanagisawa, apalagi, tidak membantu sama sekali.

Itona Horibe menyesal telah membuat keputusan yang bodoh. Gara-gara itu, dia berseru minta tolong namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Maka dia bertahan meski menderita, dan tak ada yang lain yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya selain membunuh Koro- _sensei_.

Padahal itu nyaris ironi. Koro- _sensei_ yang adalah target asasinasinya, akhirnya menjadi guru kehidupannya. Dialah sang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang menyelamatkan Itona. Sementara Yanagisawa, yang telah memungutnya di tepi jalan, meninggalkannya kembali seperti keadaannya semula. Teronggok sendirian dan kesepian.

Suatu hari di masa lalu, Itona pernah berlari di kegelapan seperti ini. Rasa panik dan takut yang sama, kesendirian yang sama. Dia berteriak minta tolong tapi tidak ada yang datang untuk menolongnya.

Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian oleh orang-orangnya seperti ini. Jangan salahkan Itona apalagi membencinya. Tidak ada manusia yang mau diperlakukan demikian, bukan? Dia tidak salah.

Itona menabrak beberapa orang, namun tetap berlari meski terhuyung. Ada suara-suara yang berseru kepadanya, tapi Itona tidak peduli. Dia tetap berlari, paru-parunya memompa udara dengan kuat dan otot-ototnya menegang tanpa menjadi kram—dia bisa saja berlari terus seperti ini sampai mati.

Bukankah... semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau dia mati? Dia tidak perlu lagi bermimpi buruk tentang tentakel, tidak perlu sakit kepala memikirkan kebangkrutan perusahaan, dan yang jelas, dia tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi. Dunia Setelah Kematian yang diimani oleh Itona meliputi dewi-dewi cantik dan makanan surgawi.

Kalau dulu, dia setengah mati mencari bantuan agar tidak sampai mati. Dan Koro- _sensei_ memberikan bantuan itu. Kini Koro- _sensei_ telah tiada dan satu per satu pegangan Itona pada kehidupan terputus—semua orang yang dikenalnya perlahan menjauh... Itona seperti boneka tali yang tak berdaya, bergantung pada tali yang rapuh. Tidak akan ada yang peduli kalau tali itu benar-benar terputus, karena dia tidak punya siapa-siapa yang akan berduka.

Jadi, untuk apa lagi dipertahankannya tali itu?

Dengan kesadaran penuh—atau yang dikiranya seperti itu—Itona meraih pisau lipat dari sakunya, benda serbaguna yang praktis dibawa ke mana-mana, dan mengiris pergelangan tangannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Cairan kemerahan memuncrat, dia telah memilih titik pembuluh arteri dengan tepat.

Dan dia tetap berlari, lengannya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, napasnya dengan cepat memendek, sementara darah terus-menerus keluar tanpa jeda. Bukan karena begitu dalamnya irisan itu sendiri.

Itona Horibe tahu bahwa dirinya mengidap hemofilia sejak lahir.

Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah lagi mendapat suntikan faktor pembekuan darah, karena dengan tubuh yang pernah jadi super itu dia nyaris tak pernah lagi mendapat luka gores maupun memar, apalagi perdarahan dalam yang menjadi musuh semua penderita hemofilia. Tapi ketika luka invasif yang terbuka itu dibuat sendiri oleh si pemilik tubuh, nyatalah bahwa kekuatan dari si tentakel yang pernah dicicipi Itona itu hanyalah semu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi tubuh itu untuk akhirnya kehabisan darah.

Itona sudah memutus benang terakhir yang mengikatnya dengan dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siang itu tidak terlalu terik, dingin masih terasa karena baru menjelang musim semi. Di sebuah bangunan tua di bukit yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan, terdengar samar-samar nyanyian kencang,_

"High on a hill was a lonely goatherd, lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo... Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd, lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo..."

"A Lonely Goatherd _?" Koro-_ sensei _bergumam-gumam. "Nurufufufu... kalian yakin akan menampilkan ini? Bagaimana kalau_ Sensei _memberi saran?"_

" _Apa itu,_ Sensei _?" tanya salah satu siswi yang berperan._

" _Kalau kalian menampilkan drama musikal, akan sulit bagi beberapa siswa yang tidak bisa bernyanyi. Kasihan kalau mereka tidak tampil."_

" _Jadi, bagaimana solusinya,_ Sensei? _"_

" _Untungnya, Kirara-_ san _punya naskah drama yang menurut_ Sensei _akan bisa dimainkan oleh semuanya." Sang guru menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Kirara Hazama. Anak-anak didiknya mendekat untuk membaca._

" _Dongeng buah persik?"_

" _Kedengarannya menarik."_

" _Kita semua bisa bermain! Bahkan aku yang hanya bisa bernyanyi fals."_

 _Para remaja itu tertawa._

" _Nurufufufu... dan di dongeng itu,_ Sensei _akan jadi tokoh utama!"_

" _Haaah?"_

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Sensei _'kan_ top secret _!"_

" _Ayo kita mainkan saja, dan kalian akan tahu! Nurufufufu~"_

 _Di sudut ruang kelas, si pemilik ide drama musikal yang diadaptasi dari film_ Sound of Music _itu menghela napas._

" _Itu cerita yang bagus, Itona_ -kun. _"_

 _Suara sang guru membuatnya mengangkat kepala._

" _Kalau ingin menang dari kelas A di festival drama, kita harus buat sesuatu yang_ anti-mainstream. _Naskah Kirara-_ san _memenuhi syarat itu. Tapi suatu saat, kalau ada kesempatan yang baik, kita akan mementaskan_ A Lonely Goatherd _. Kalau saat itu tiba, kau bisa menjadi sutradaranya."_

 _Itona Horibe yang baru bergabung dengan kelas itu seminggu sebelumnya memandangi gurunya itu tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Aku juga konyol,_ Sensei. _Cerita itu terlalu kekanakan."_

 _Yah, dia hanya_ mencoba _berbaur dengan orang-orang di kelas E._

" _Tapi kau menyukainya, Itona-_ kun _?"_

" _Orang tuaku dulu suka menonton_ Sound of Music _..."_

 _Itona menjeda. Koro-_ sensei _tetap di sana dengan senyum lebarnya, mendengarkan dengan simpatik._

" _...tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajak_ yodel _."_

 _Koro-_ sensei _membimbing Itona ke depan kelas tempat teman-temannya sedang membagi peran. "Sensei bisa, kok, melakukan_ yodel _. Coba dengarkan!_ Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo! _"_

 _Senyum langka Itona terbit di wajahnya dan anak-anak lain berteriak ribut,_

"Sensei _!_ _Kami sedang diskusi, jangan berisik!"_

" _Nurufufufu~" dia membungkuk pada Itona dan menambahkan,_

" _Suatu saat kita akan_ yodel _bersama!"_

 _Ah,_ Sensei... _'Suatu saat'-mu itu tidak pernah ada lagi..._

" _...karena kau sudah meninggal. Itu takdirmu. Dan takdirku adalah selalu menjadi yang ditinggalkan sendirian."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _...of the lonely goatherd, lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo..."_

Itona Horibe membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya memandangi langit-langit putih. Bunyi _piip_ pelan dengan irama konstan menggema di ruangan tempatnya berada. Bau alkohol dan obat-obatan menguar di udara.

Dia ada di rumah sakit, ya? Dia tidak mati?

Apa dirinya pingsan di jalan dan ada orang yang menelepon ambulans?

Sayang sekali.

Harusnya Itona mengiris tangannya setelah mengunci diri di dalam rumahnya; dijamin tidak akan ada yang menemukannya sampai beberapa hari kemudian. Miris membayangkannya tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

" _Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo..."_

Telinga Itona yang peka mendengar nyanyian seseorang di luar ruangan—kedengarannya dekat sekali. Dan entah mengapa, lagu itu memiliki nuansa nostalgi...

Itona sedang mengingat-ingat judul lagu yang familier itu ketika pintu ruangan menceklik terbuka dan sebentuk kepala berambut pirang menyembul dari baliknya. Di tangannya ada banyak buket bunga.

"Halo," gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang. "Kakak sudah bangun, ya?"

"Aku sebetulnya tidak ingin bangun lagi," sahut Itona; namun suaranya nyaris tidak keluar, seolah sudah sangat lama tak digunakan.

Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia ada di sini?

"Aku ke sini membawakan bunga untuk kakak!" Gadis itu maju dan meletakkan sebuah buket bunga dengan sehelai kartu— **Semoga Lekas Sembuh!** —di atas meja. Itona berdeham keras, membersihkan kerongkongannya, sebelum berujar dengan jelas,

"...bunga?"

"Aku punya banyak bunga di kamarku, dan Kakak tidak punya sama sekali."

Itona memang melihat bahwa gadis itu mengenakan pakaian tidur rumah sakit. Dia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah gadis itu berkeliling ke tiap bangsal dan memberikan bunga pada pasien lain?

"Memangnya kamu tahu siapa aku, kok kamu memberiku bunga?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kamu adalah kamu! Kakak berambut perak yang sedang sakit dan ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Sok tahu kamu. Memangnya kamu tahu apa yang kuinginkan di luar sana?"

Gadis itu berpikir. "Mungkin, naik pesawat terbang ke Eropa?"

"Bukan."

"Hmmm... menjadi yang pertama memasang _koinobori**_?"

Itona menaikkan alis. "Tentu bukan!"

"Lalu apa?"

Itona terdiam sejenak. Mengapa dia harus bercerita pada gadis ini? Tapi kata-katanya mengalir sendiri...

"Aku sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup."

Sepasang netra si gadis membulat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya masa depan lagi. Benda itu sudah hancur."

"Tidak masalah, kamu masih punya sejarah hidup yang berharga."

"Masa laluku sama saja hancurnya. Aku tidak punya apapun di masa laluku yang bisa kubanggakan." _Yah, dengan riwayat menjadi setengah monster bertentakel, nilai kelulusan rata-rata di jurusan sosial SMA, dan perusahaan elektronik yang hampir bangkrut sekali lagi?_ batinnya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau punya Tuhan. Dia mencintaimu."

Itona mengernyit tak kentara menyadari gadis di depannya ini seorang _theist_. Bukannya dia tidak suka atau tidak percaya, tapi sesuatu memang pasti diciptakan jauh lebih dahulu daripada seluruh isi semesta.

"Tuhan cinta dirimu. Bukan karena apa yang telah kamu lakukan atau akan jadi apa kamu di masa depan. Kamu tahu lagu _A Lonely Goatherd_?"

"...tidak juga. Tentang apa?"

Tanpa diminta, si gadis bertutur kisah:

"Seorang penggembala kambing merasa kesepian di puncak gunung, makanya dia berseru-seru _lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_! Orang-orang di kota terdekat mendengarnya, orang-orang di bar lokal mendengarnya, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Sampai suatu ketika datanglah seorang gadis cilik berjubah merah muda, bersama ibunya... dan mereka membalas _lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_! Bahkan kambing-kambingnya pun ikut bernyanyi! Si penggembala tidak jadi kesepian, dan mereka bernyanyi bersama dalam kebahagiaan tanpa memikirkan masa lalu atau masa depan... Sesederhana itu."

Itona bergeming tanpa berkata-kata. Gadis itu masih tersenyum, kali ini pandangannya menerawang.

"Di suatu tempat di hatimu, pasti ada orang yang seperti itu. Membalas seruanmu, menghibur kesepianmu, dan berbahagia bersamamu. Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk hidup?"

Itona Horibe tak pernah suka retorika tapi kali itu ia hanya diam tanpa kata.

" _Ingin jadi seperti apa dirimu?"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu jauh sekarang...

" _Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti apapun. Aku Itona Horibe, dan aku akan terus hidup sebagai dirinya."_

"Semangat yang bagus, Kak."

Sepertinya Itona tidak sadar bahwa dia barusan menyuarakan pikirannya. Apapun itu, kini dia sudah menemukan kemantapan hatinya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan tulus.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Kak. Semoga cepat sembuh!" Dan dia keluar dari kamar itu dengan riang, masih mendendangkan lagu yang sama seperti saat sebelum dia masuk.

 _A lonely goatherd_... Itona ingat sekarang, perkara pentas drama kelas 3-E. Satu per satu sosok teman-temannya bermunculan dalam ingatan, masing-masing punya tempat dalam memori yang indah, dan Itona terpaksa kaget sekali lagi ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar rawatnya kemudian sosok-sosok dalam pikirannya mewujud nyata di depan matanya, masuk bergiliran bersama dokter dan perawat.

"Hai, Itona."

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"Syukurlah, Itona!"

Sang dokter memeriksa tanda-tanda vital pasiennya dan si perawat mencatat.

"Anda bisa pulang besok pagi," ujar sang dokter dengan senyum bersimpati. "Nah, sejak kemarin teman-teman Anda ini ingin menjenguk, syukurlah Anda sudah bangun kembali."

Ada sedikit sentilan dalam perkataan dokter itu, dan Itona tiba-tiba menyadari saat kedua tenaga kesehatan itu keluar dari kamar; betapa dekatnya dia dengan liang kubur untuk beberapa saat terakhir.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" tanyanya pada siapapun temannya yang bisa menjawab.

"Tiga hari," sahut Yuuma Isogai, tetap tersenyum dengan perban tebal di pipi kanannya.

"Isogai- _kun_ yang mengejarmu dan memanggil ambulans," imbuh Rio Nakamura saat pandangan bertanya Itona jatuh pada perban Isogai.

"Katanya kamu menyerangnya tanpa sadar di depan gedung kantor," ujar Yukiko Kanzaki. "Untungnya Yuuma tidak terluka parah."

"Dan kamu terlihat kurang sehat saat terjadi kebakaran itu, Itona," ujar Takuya Muramatsu.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar sekarang," tambah Taisei Yoshida. "Aku minta maaf atas pengunduran diriku yang mendadak. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan baik-baik sebelum keluar."

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk keraguanku pada kepemimpinanmu," sambung Muramatsu. "Apa jadinya pemimpin tanpa orang-orang yang dipimpin? Sebagai wakilmu, harusnya aku mendukungmu, bukan meninggalkanmu. Apalagi di saat-saat genting seperti ini..." Dia menyodorkan parsel buah-buahan yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya ke meja di samping tempat tidur. "Tapi tenanglah, jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan keuangan perusahaan sekarang. Aku bisa menanganinya bersama para manajer."

"Setelah kamu keluar dari rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen bersama di tempat Muramatsu? Aku yang traktir," tawar Yoshida.

"Agak tidak masuk akal," jawab Itona, teringat absurdnya rasa ramen Muramatsu dahulu, dan seketika itu juga dia sadar perkataannya terlalu jujur dan menyakiti hati. "Maksudku, aku sedang tidak ingin makan ramen. Tapi, terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"He... Masih sama seperti dahulu, ya," ujar Karma Akabane. "Lidahmu itu bisa jadi pedang bermata dua, tahu."

"Karma- _kun_..." tegur Nagisa Shiota.

"Karma memang benar," ujar Itona, tidak bermaksud memicu perselisihan. "Aku harus belajar menahan mulutku untuk tidak mengatai orang."

"Itu baru semangat!" ujar Masayoshi Kimura.

Untuk sesaat, ruangan itu hening kembali. Mereka seolah menunggu Itona untuk bicara lagi, dan yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus tertawa.

"Aku tidak pandai bertestimoni," ujarnya akhirnya. "Yang jelas, tiga hari yang lalu aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku."

Tidak ada ekspresi baru di wajah teman-temannya, seperti yang sudah diduga Itona. Mereka semua pasti sudah tahu alasannya masuk rumah sakit. Dia melanjutkan,

"Tapi kalau aku jadi mati, tidak akan ada lagi yang mencecar ramen Muramatsu."

Beberapa orang menyembur tawa dan kelas 3-E seolah hidup kembali. Memori-memori menyenangkan bersama sang guru yang sudah tiada dikenang kembali. Termasuk satu yang paling diingat Itona, peristiwa perang olahraga melawan kelas 3-A dalam lomba _boutaoshi***_. Di mana semua amunisi dan strategi kelas 3-E telah dikeluarkan dan mencapai klimaks ketika Itona yang tidak diperhatikan berlari dari ujung lapangan, melakukan lompat tinggi dengan kedua tangan ketua kelasnya sebagai tumpuan, meraih tiang milik kelas 3-A lalu merubuhkannya ke tanah.

Yuuma Isogai—yang sebetulnya menjadi akar perkara waktu itu, karena kalau kelas 3-E sampai kalah dalam _boutaoshi_ , Isogai akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah—akhirnya bertestimoni,

"Kamulah bintangnya hari itu, Itona _-kun._ Kalau tidak ada kamu, ceritanya akan lain sama sekali... aku mungkin tidak berdiri di sini sekarang sebagai pemilik restoran elit."

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai keluar dari rumah sakit, Itona memang tidak kenal gadis yang datang ke kamar rawatnya itu. Dia juga tidak tahu bahwa si gadis harus menjalani kemoterapi yang keempat karena leukemia di usianya yang belum genap seperempat abad meski penampilannya kekanakan. Tapi dialah gadis cilik berjubah merah muda yang telah datang di saat yang tepat kepada si penggembala kambing yang kesepian... membuka kembali mata hatinya yang pernah ternoda kemaksiatan manusia fana, menyadarkannya akan kasih sayang orang-orang terdekatnya...

Jika Itona lebih teliti, dia akan menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya dia _mengenal_ gadis itu.

Gadis itu bernama Kaede Kayano, dengan riasan mutakhir dan rambut palsu. Dia aktris berbakat meski pertumbuhannya sedikit terhambat. Dia adik Aguri Yukimura, guru inspiratif yang memantik sisi kemanusiaan seorang _assassin_ kelas dunia dan mengubahnya menjadi sosok unik yang dikenal dengan nama Koro- _sensei_. Kayano-lah yang memberi nama pada sang guru berharga Kelas Pembunuhan. Dan penemuan terbaru di bidang biologi molekuler, sel _antimatter_ untuk penyembuhan kanker, tidak berhasil terhadapnya. Karena tubuhnya sudah pernah dirambah sel jahanam itu, dan reaksi penolakan yang terjadi saat ini malah memperparah keadaannya. Umurnya tinggal hitungan hari.

Kayano sempat menonaktifkan ponsel dan _gadget_ -nya selama kemoterapi, dan pesan-pesan Itona yang masuk setelahnya membuatnya tergerak. Di suatu hari di masa lalu, Kayano juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Suatu bagian yang tertinggal dari tentakel _antimatter_ itu, dengan ukuran mini dan kadar yang tak terdeteksi, menjadi semacam _alter ego_ yang mengganggu pikiran. Dia selalu ada di sana seperti suara hati yang memperingatkan manusia akan kebenaran, hanya saja perwujudannya bagaikan parodi di saat lelah lahir-batin. Di saat-saat ini, Kayano membuka kembali buku peninggalan Koro- _sensei_ yang tebalnya amit-amit itu dan kenangan akan sang guru membuatnya selalu berhasil mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif. Kadang-kadang dia menemui teman-temannya di Tokyo dan itu juga membantunya.

Ada peribahasa yang mengatakan bahwa gajah mati meninggalkan gading. Jiwa Koro- _sensei_ tetap ada meski dirinya sudah meninggal, dan dia hidup dalam diri anak-anak didiknya.

Ada peninggalan yang lain dari Koro- _sensei_ , secara harafiah yang dimaksud adalah sel _antimatter_ , yang kelumitnya masih tertinggal di tubuh Kaede Kayano dan Itona Horibe. Mereka harusnya hanya perlu bertahan dari sarkasme si parasit menyebalkan yang tetap bercokol di pikiran itu. Sebentar lagi, cukup Itona saja yang perlu bertahan, karena Kayano sudah menerima fakta bahwa penyakitnya tak bisa disembuhkan. Dia mundur dari dunia akting dan melarang manajernya untuk memberitakan penyakitnya pada publik sampai—sampai dia benar-benar mati nanti. Sebelum itu, Kayano ingin sisa hidupnya yang pernah diselamatkan _Koro-sensei_ ini bisa bermanfaat bagi orang lain—terutama Itona, yang secara tidak langsung dan dengan definisi yang absurd pernah menjadi _saudara_ sang guru dan Kayano sendiri.

Sebagai teman yang dahulu dan sekarang senasib sepenanggungan, doa terakhir Kayano untuk mantan teman sekelasnya itu—yang pernah membuatnya sakit hati karena perkataan mengenai dadanya yang rata—adalah semoga Itona tidak pernah kena penyakit kanker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** :

Beberapa lagu yang menginspirasi penulis dalam menciptakan fanfiksi ini adalah The Sound of Music - " **A Lonely Goatherd** ", J. J. Heller - " **What Love Really Means** ", All Time Low - " **Future Hearts** ", dan Dream Theater - " **The Spirit Carries On** ".

*APAR merupakan singkatan dari Alat Pemadam Api Ringan alias _fire extinguisher_ , tabung merah berisi gas pemadam api yang biasanya ada di gedung-gedung besar.

** _Koinobori_ adalah semacam kain tabung berbentuk ikan yang dipasang seperti bendera saat perayaan Hari Anak di Jepang yang diperingati tanggal 5 Mei.

*** _Boutaoshi_ adalah pertandingan merubuhkan tiang lawan yang dimainkan di sekolah-sekolah di Jepang pada hari olahraga. Ini merupakan _canon setting_ pada cerita _Assassination Classroom_ :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! n_n


End file.
